The invention relates generally to a back support assembly for use with a wheelchair. More particularly, the invention relates to a support assembly which allows for adjustability of the back support with respect to cane diameter, chair width, seat depth, back angle, and even the transverse angle of the back support with respect to the seat to compensate for spinal rotation or curvature. In particular, the assembly is designed for active wheelchair use where the user desires only low back support. The support assembly is unobtrusive and has an attractive minimalist aesthetic. Adjustable pelvic stabilizers provide further lateral support for active wheelchair use. This type of use is further enabled by a back member, which provides for independent flexibility to absorb bilateral forces.
Moreover, the mounting hardware of the back assembly has a quick-release mechanism, which allows for ease of disassembly and assembly with the chair frame for storage and/or transportation. In particular, the quick release mechanism is provided by opposing cane clamps having a bushing that is engaged by a compression latch having a flippable handle. The cane clamps remain locked in position but flipping the handles releases the latch to permit the back support to be disengaged and removed without altering the desired configuration of the wheelchair back support which has been set by a seating specialist.
Very early in the history of wheelchairs, relatively little attention was paid to the seating and positioning provided to benefit a wheelchair user. However, as the health care industry has differentiated products to meet varying user needs, development work has focused on seating and support.
The present invention focuses on the provision of a lower back support for active users. This support is designed for firm but resilient support where it is needed, while providing only minimal interference with the movement of the user""s torso. Further, this support assembly inherently provides a range of adjustability in various dimensions but has bilateral mounting hardware that permits the components to be independently positioned and then locked into place.
Moreover, the back assembly in accordance with the invention can easily be tailored to the needs of an individual user and to accommodate various wheelchair frames, although the product has relatively low inventory requirements. The mounting hardware permits the support to be mounted on a variety of widths of wheelchair bases with varying cane diameters and at a variety of heights and angles relative to the seat as well as to the plane defined by the wheelchair canes. The support assembly is provided with lateral support members that also provide for a broad range of adjustability in the width and angle of placement.
The present invention provides a cammed compression latch, which allows convenient but secure mounting to the canes of the wheelchair. When the handle is flipped down into the latched position (i.e., rotated 90 degrees about a horizontal axis pin), it can be slid into a locked position so that it can not inadvertently rotate into the upright removal position. A pull of the latch handle releases the pivot pin from a slot back into a position where the handle can rotate around the camming surfaces provided at the bottom of the handle. This releases the locking mechanism and a simple flip of the handle enables the removal of the back support from the cane clamps. The assembly is also provided with a detachable modesty flap, which unobtrusively shrouds the gap between the seat cushion and the bottom of the back support.